Acosador Personal
by MyVintage.Vampire
Summary: One-shot. E&B. Sus ojos verdes la atravesaban por completo y su risa la sacaba de sus casillas, ¿Como consentrarse en literatura con un Dios griego... que no te mira ni muerto?... "Soy Edward Cullen" ... Mal summary ¡R&R!


**Advertencia: Este es Un simple One-Shot**

"_Cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado de no ver esos ojos esmeralda, que me flaqueaban las piernas, y hacia mi respiración entre cortada…"_

**S**us ojos verdes aun estaban mirándome, desde el otro lado del pequeño salón, me miraban con rabia… ¿Y yo que podía hacer?, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de porque estaba enfadado conmigo; y más encima siquiera sabia su nombre y dudaba totalmente de que el conociera el mío.

Sentí como la sangre se me subía a las majillas, aun estaba aturdida, mire de reojo la otra esquina del salón.

_Grave error…_

El sonrío con suficiencia haciéndome desviar la mirada rápidamente.

"Señorita Swan, espero me diga el resultado del ejercicio" la voz del profesor me saco de mi ensoñamiento; desde mi posición pude escuchar la risa de mi _acosador-personal_.

"Esto…" me quede corta, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cual era el resultado, ni siquiera sabia que estaba diciendo el profesor.

"Como supuse" el profesor levanto una de sus estupidas cejas, "Señor Cullen, dígame la respuesta" dijo el profesor, me gire para ver quien era el tal Cullen y sentí como la sangre se me escapaba…

El señor Cullen, era nada más ni nada menos que _Mi acosador personal_… Cullen, respondió haciendo que el profesor me riñera por mi falta de atención a la clase.

***

"Hey, Bells" llamo mi atención la pequeña mano de Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga desde Kinder-Garden

"¿Qué?" pregunte

"Nada, ya da igual, Rose tu me acompañarías ¿cierto?" Alice pregunto.

Mary Alice Brandon es una niña menudita, pequeña, con facciones de duende, pelo negro azabache cortó con puntas disparando a cualquier dirección, sus ojos eran unos farolitos celestes perfectos… adicta a las compras al igual que Rose.

"Claro, necesito unos nuevos zapatos y _Victoria's Secrets, _Tiene una nueva línea de…" deje de prestar atención a la fascinante conversación sobre bragas, y bracieres…

Rosalie Lilian Hale Alta, esbelta, perfecta, piernas largas, pelo rubio cayendo en cascada por su perfecta espalda, ojos dorados, tiene un gemelo llamado Jasper Hale, son iguales solo que el es la copia en masculino…Rose es la envidia de todas y tan solo de mirarla tu autoestima de 100% queda un en 0,000%...

"Tierra llamando a Bella" Rose agito su mano cerca de mi cara

"Giuston, tenemos un problema…" canturreo Alice, "giiii, cambio"

**(A/N: nose como escribir el sonido así que supongo que saben como es)**

"Ya, ya…" refunfuñe y entramos juntas a la cafetería, estar con Alice y Rosalie, es llamar la atención de todos, suspire, odiaba llamar la atención.

Pase mi vista por todas las personas que me miraban o que creía que me miraban… Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren…, Taylor… Cullen, Jasper, Emmett, esperen… ¿CULLEN? Mi vista rápidamente se dirigió hacia las orbes esmeraldas que si, me estaban mirando a mí con un deje de diversión…

Mi respiraron regular paso a Hiperventilación en cuanto vi la sonrisa torcida que bailaba en su perfecto rostro.

"Es Edward Cullen, es hermano de mi Emmett… es nuevo en la escuela" me informo Rosalie en el oído.

"¡OH!" fue lo único que pude articular, antes de que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmín.

"alerta roja Alice, Jasper se esta acercando" informamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

"Hola hermanita" saludo Jasper a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola Jazz"

"Hola Bella" me saludo con el mismo beso en la mejilla y yo asentí.

"Brandon" saludo distante a Alice

"Cerdo" contraataco Alice

"Duende"

"¡Machista!"

"OH, pero que gratas palabras…" dije yo con una voz alegre, para cortar la tensión.

"Vayamos a pedir nuestro almuerzo Alice" dijo Rose con una sonrisa tensa.

"Claro" respondió Alice con las cejas alzadas y el ceño fruncido.

Rose tiro de la mano de Alice y antes de irnos articulo a su hermano un frió _compórtate _y este se limito a bufar; pedimos nuestro almuerzo, bueno Alice y Rose yo solo pedí una _Coca-cola _con una manzana y nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre, luego vino Jasper que se sentó junto a Rose, frente a Alice para hacerle morisquetas y como muy madura que es Alice se las devolvía.

Luego Emmett que se sentaba al otro lado de Rose, y trataba de calmar los ánimos tensos con chistes malos, y lo que no me espere apareció, Edward Cullen, mi _acosador_, se sentó junto a mi.

"Hola, soy Edward Cullen" me saludo, yo le ignore, "Tú debes ser Bella Swan"

"Uju" dije, por lo menos nuestro acosador… tiene _modales…_

***

**Hola, aquí les traigo otro One-Shot, que se me ocurrió cuando estaba tomando desayuno, lo escribí en mi cuaderno Fanfic's inesperados y ¡aquí se los traje!**

**Se que es raro el comportamiento entre Jasper y Alice, pero se me ocurrió así, además se ven divertidos en mi mente… **

**Espero me entiendan, disfruten…**

**BellsVampire13**


End file.
